For the love of
by hieilover2005
Summary: summary is inside Raguna X ?
1. Chapter 1

For the love of…

Summary: Raguna is the handsome new farmer at Mist's farm and he has caught the attention of many of the maidens, only problem is, he can't decide whom he wants to be with. Every maiden wants his attention, but he only wants one, but with them breathing down his neck at every corner, what's a boy to do? Raguna X ?

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these characters.

Diary Entry: Winter 4, Year 1

_I don't know when this happened, or why for that fact, but it seems that almost every girl in Trampoli has suddenly fallen for me. To be honest, it's flattering…but also kind of weird. The only reason I came to Trampoli was to find Mist after she disappeared, but yet again I find her and the first thing she says to me? "You should work on my farm." Deja-vu much? __*** sigh * **__I could easily impress Mist by working my ass off and give her Turnips, which I have done for a few seasons since I have access to the Green Ruins, but then there's Selphy, Cinnamon, Melody, Eunice, Rosetta and surprisingly Bianca too. I really need to stop being such a nice guy, but that's too hard especially when I've been friends with the girls for so long. It's especially hard since I've met Iris…she's not as out there as the girls down here…but one way or another I will make the decision of who I want to be with._

Winter 5, Year 1 6:00AM, Raguna's Farm

Raguna opened his eyes only to see Mist hovering over his bed, "GAH!" he said as he fell out of the bed in shock as Mist giggled, "Morning, Raguna!" "Ow…MIST! You need to warn someone that your going to be hovering over their bed at 6 AM it's kind of a rude awakening." Raguna said rubbing his head as she giggled again, "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, you seemed so peaceful." Mist answered, Raguna stood up and dusted himself off as he sighed grabbing his axe and fishing pole heading outside to the fields, Mist right on his heels. Raguna sat his fishing pole beside his door, letting it rest on the house, as he swung his axe down on the twigs and stumps that had suddenly appeared over night while Mist hung by the water well watching him intently while he worked. As Raguna worked he noticed a red flash from the corner of his eye, he stopped looking up, as Annette turned around and smiled, waving, "Morning!" she said cheerily despite the cold, "Morning, Annette." Raguna said back resting his arm on the end of the axe, "Any mail today?" he asked as she looked through her bag, "Yup! Here you go." She said handing him the pink envelope with his name written in big blue letters, clearly a letter from Selphy, "Thanks Annette." He said as the girl waved then took off again running to Mist's farm to deliver her mail.

Mist looked at Raguna as he set the axe near the shipping bin, opened the letter, and had a smile on his face she pouted. Raguna and Selphy had probably gone the furthest in friendship and love, but the other girls were equally jealous of Selphy and Raguna, since he'd always be at the Archives taking care of her. Raguna closed the letter, grabbed his axe and fishing pole, and then walked inside setting them down then walking out of the house again, "Where are you going?" Mist asked as Raguna turned around, he forgot she was there, "Up to the Archives to see Selphy, why?" he asked as Mist gritted her teeth, "Just asking." She said as he rose an eyebrow at her, shrugged, and then walked up the road towards the Archives. Mist waited until she knew Raguna was out of sight then dashed into his house quickly grabbing the letter off the table, her face falling with every word she read:

_Raguna,_

_I'd like to see you again…you haven't been visiting me recently and it's gotten lonely here at the Archives. I'm surrounded by books, but it's not like I can hold a conversation with them….but I miss you out of everyone else here in Trampoli. Kanno stops by once in awhile, but all he does is mumble about some experiment he's doing and how my books don't help him find what he's looking for. I've made breakfast if you haven't eaten yet…it might not be great but it's at least something right? I hope you come see me soon._

_Love,_

_Selphy ___

Mist gave a 'humph' while crumpling the letter then tossing it into the fire that was burning in Raguna's house. Raguna had even told her himself that he loved her, but had said something else, even though she wasn't listening to the rest of the sentence, all she heard was that he loved her. Mist decided it was time to stop the nice innocent girl act and push for what she wanted out of Raguna, marriage, a family, and a happy life.

Winter 5, Year 1, Archives

Raguna walked into the Archives seeing Selphy sitting behind her desk with two plates, one for him, and one for her, Raguna pulled up a stool that Selphy had used for standing on to reach higher shelves to put new books in her collection. As Raguna sat down, he noticed a frown on her face, and sadness in her eyes, he sighed, "What's wrong?" he asked as she looked at him then down at her plate, "Raguna, be honest with me," she said looking at him again, "do you know who your going to marry?" '_Oh god…not this question again.' _He thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head, "Selph, do we really have to have this discussion?" he asked as Selphy sighed looking at her plate again. Raguna sighed as he put his hand on her hand, she looked at him, tears in her eyes, he instantly felt a part of himself die inside from seeing her like this, he hated making the girls cry. Raguna pulled her into his chest as the tears fell from her eyes, he looked down at her, "Selph, I'm trying my best to get the other girls off my back…you know I care about you and right now it's just hard for all of us. I mean, Mist hovered over my bed this morning, it was kind of creepy to be honest…" he said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "she stood over you? While you were asleep?" she asked as he shuttered, "Yes." Selphy snickered, "It's not funny!" he said as she laughed at him, "Yes it is." Raguna smiled at her as she wiped the tears away, a smile on her face again.

Raguna looked into her eyes as he fought the urge to lean in and kiss her, because that would already cause more problems for him then there already was, he looked at his plate sighing, and then stood up causing Selphy to stand too, looking at him confused. Raguna walked to the door then stopped looking back at the blonde haired girl, "I'm sorry Selph, but I've got to go tend to my animals." He said as he opened the door, "Raguna!" Selphy called as he stopped, "When are you coming back?" she asked as he looked back at her with a small smile, "soon." He said closing the door behind him.

HL: AND IM BACK! It's been awhile…but I'm back. This is my first Rune Factory Fan Fic and yeah so far it's ok in my opinion. But ill leave that up to you, my readers.


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of… ch. 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of these characters…sadly.

* * *

Raguna walked down the path of the Church District and looked over at the church that stood tall and majestic when it was being shined on by the morning sun, he kept walking past the clock tower, only stopping to look at the beanstalk that climbed high into the sky to Whale Island. Raguna sighed then kept walking back to his farm where he opened the door to the barn to see his buffamoo, ant, wooly, and cockadoodle eating their feed along with the other monsters he had caught. One of the buffamoo's sensed his presence and walked over to him, playfully nudging him with her horns, he smiled taking out the brush then brushed her as she let out a content 'moo', "At least you don't have to worry about a bunch of girls coming after you to get married." he said as the only wooly in the barn came up to him then head butted his leg, "OW!" he said looking down at it as it stared at him with big round eyes. Raguna chuckled bending down as it fell on it's back while he began brushing it as the buffamoo patiently waited for him to finish brushing the little fuzz ball that continually ran around head butting the other monsters in the barn.

Raguna stood up again as the barn door opened, Bianca looked at him, he rolled his eyes mentally, "Hi Bianca." He said brushing his buffamoo as she chewed on the feed, snorting, she didn't seem to like Bianca very much, "Hi Raguna." She said wrinkling her nose at the animals, as they all seemed to start gathering around Raguna from the sight of her, the buffamoo's hoofed the ground mooing rather loud while the wooly's eyes narrowed at her, Bianca stepped back, "I think it's better if we talk outside." She said as Raguna nodded. Raguna opened the door of the barn so Bianca could step out first while the animals all began snorting and grunting he turned and put a finger to his lips to 'shush' them as he closed the door behind them. Bianca turned as Raguna stepped out he looked at her, "Well, we're outside," he said as she put her arms across her chest, "I know that!" she snapped as he rolled his eyes mentally again, "what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked as she looked at him, "Your choice of course." He groaned, not this again, "Look, like I've already told Mist and Selphy, I haven't decided yet I have plenty of time." He said beginning to walk away as Bianca grabbed his arm, "What your doing isn't fair to us." She said as he pulled his arm away, "What you girls are doing isn't fair to me! Your all pressuring me to choose one of you, so far the only one who hasn't is Iris or Eunice!" he said walking away briskly as she walked behind him. As Raguna reached for the door of his house, Bianca put her hand on it, "You need to choose Raguna, or all of us are going to walk out of your life." She said as he looked at her, "Bianca, I like all of you," he said as she looked at him, "even though you're a spoiled brat, Mist is slightly nuts, Cinnamon is fish obsessed, and Selphy is book nuts along with starving herself it's kind of hard." Bianca glared at him as the words "spoiled brat" escaped his lips, "IF you THINK I'm a spoiled brat why even bother speaking to me everyday?" "Because I felt bad." Raguna said, now getting slightly irritated.

Bianca glared again as she took her hand off the door, Raguna pulled it open then stepped inside closing the door behind him then walked into the kitchen to see Bianca walking back to her summer home. Raguna laid down on his bed his head beginning to pound from the headache he was getting as he swallowed hard, he felt his eyes water from the irritation and pressure he was getting from the girls, he had no idea who he was going to choose and it was hard on him since he didn't want to hurt any of them. As Raguna laid on the bed he heard a soft moo from outside the house, he sat up to see if he heard it again, then looked outside to see a storm had just blown in. Raguna opened his door to see one of his young buffamoo standing in the field mooing at something that was lying there, he didn't understand how it got out, but he walked over to it then noticed who it was mooing over, "Selphy!" he said looking at her lying in the snow that was falling faster by the minute. The baby buffamoo let out a distressed moo causing Raguna to look at it then back at Selphy, he picked up Selphy and quickly brought her into the house, covering her with a blanket, then went outside to bring the baby buffamoo back into the barn. Once the baby buffamoo was safe inside the barn Raguna dashed out of the barn making sure he locked the door to it so the animals couldn't get out and ran into the house grabbing blankets to throw onto Selphy as the storm raged on outside.

Raguna looked outside then at Selphy, he was considering going to get Lara, but he decided not to leave Selphy alone in the house and possibly risk getting Lara sick. Raguna sighed as he pulled the mattress off his old bed onto the floor along with his blankets and pillow then rested his head on the pillow while looking at Selphy who was still unconscious. Raguna got up and went into the kitchen and made a sandwich and a glass of buffamoo milk for her and left it on the stand next to her as he laid down on his make-shift bed and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
